


The Scarlet Night pt.2

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	The Scarlet Night pt.2

**Ren's pov**

My eyes flickered some as I felt some breath against my face before I heard a soft nicker that sounded really familiar. I opened my eyes slowly as a soft muzzle touched the side of my face gently. I looked up to see my horse Leonardo standing in front of me with his ears perked forward. I smiled lightly at him then I said 

"Leonardo... Hi boy."

He gave out a happy neigh and tossed his head before placing his muzzle against my face once again. I stroked his ears gently as he kneeled down so I could pull myself onto his back. I clutched Leonardo's reddish-white mane then I pulled myself into the saddle quickly. I needed to find one of the safe houses were nearby so I wouldn't be left out in the open. I also was wanting to check my injuries once I get to safety mostly my right eye since my vision was blurry on that side. Leonardo shifted on his feet and gave out a snort before shaking out his mane. I then started to move after making sure that the area was clear of titans to reach one of the many safe houses that belong to the Survey Corps. I knew that there was one nearby that had supplies that I could use for myself and for my horse. Hopefully, I would be able to find a few comrades along the way since it is better to have a group to travel with especially when surrounded by the titans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed by after Ren had gone missing on the 58 scouting expedition which did end up failing because of the weather that appeared. The Survey Corps were planning another expedition that would be in three months. Erwin was going to lead this expedition once again with the hope that this one won't fail like the last one did. 

Ren's room had been left untouched since Levi didn't want anyone to mess with her room especially if there was a chance that she was still alive, she would need a room to come back to. Everyone knew that Levi was still bothered about what had happened to Ren since this was the third time that he had lost someone who is important to him. The members of the Survey Corps knew not to press the matter about Ren with Levi since that will make him very angry. 

It will soon be time for the next expedition for the Survey Corps. They will be keeping an eye out for any survivors and titans so the same mistake doesn't happen once again. No more people are going to be lost during these expeditions no matter what. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Levi's pov**

Three months had passed by before Erwin came to a decision about going on another expedition. I looked out the window for a moment then stood up from the desk. I had to start preparing for the upcoming expedition that would be starting the next day. I did have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach though like something was going to happen, but I couldn't tell what this feeling actually meant. Hopefully, this feeling is a good thing though because I really don't want anything bad to happen on this expedition. 

 


End file.
